narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shichirou Chiyo/Past
. is a Genin of the reconstructed . In addition to this, Shichirou is also considered the raikage's "brother", typically being referred to as B'', while the raikage is known as ''A. He is well renowned throughout the village for his unique Kekkei Genkai, the Corrupt Release and is well respected for it. Born a few months before the catastrophic Fourth Shinobi World War, Shichirou was essentially destined by the gods to be without shinobi parent's loving care; that shinobi parent was his father. Inevitably, Shichirou's father passed away, dying a horrible death to the wooden projectiles of the Ten-Tailed Beast to protect a loved one. While he did indeed save this loved one, Shichirou's father left Shichirou's mother, known as Ayame, alone to care for the child on her own. Such a pity that he would never know the loving care of a father. His father figure was replaced with an older brother figure after the latter completed the competition which would decide the raikage's partner, as Shichirou managed to match his attack. With this, Shichirou developed a sense of loyalty to the raikage, meaning he developed a sense of loyalty to Kumogakure as well, using his abilities for the sole goal of strengthening kumogakure. Unknown to him, Shichirou is actually being trained from a young age to become the next raikage, though only the elders of the village and the raikage possess such information. As of currently, Shichirou is apart of genin squad known as Team Karui. The leader of this squad is of Kumogakure and a former combatant of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Shichirou is partnered up with two other exceptional shinobi, Izaya Yashin- A sensor nin who is adept at lightning-based techniques- and Nikkotama- A kunoichi who is adept, if not exceptional, at using . While the three rarely agree on future goals, they are still an extremely efficient squad. Background Shichirou was born several months before the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War into Kumogakure. His father, Tsuki Chiyo, was a well known shinobi within Kumogakure because of his unique kekkei genkai, the Corrupt Release which he later passed on down to his child. The village cherished his presence, even so that he was considered to being the next raikage. Shichirou's mother, Ayame Chiyo, was a well known medical-nin within kumogakure, possessing a natural aptitude for making medical herbs, though her skills with medical ninjutsu were still above average. With two such respectable parents, Shichirou was well respected, being praised as a baby. Everyone always wanted to be with the child, but the elders took a special liking to Shichirou, treating him more importantly than the current raikage. The reasoning for such was simple; he would grow up to become the greatest raikage known to the world. His unique kekkei genkai would allow such a chance. The baby lived a peaceful life, despite the current world issues that were occurring at the time. His home was nice and cozy and his mother spent tons of time with him, as she took a leave from her duties for a while until Shichirou was old enough to attend the Academy. Though, that was such a faraway thought. The child was only five months at this time. What was missing was Shichirou's father, Tsuki, who had gone off to war. The day Tsuki was shipped off to war was the day in which Ayame and Shichirou went to a small town located in the Land of Fire to visit her very own mother, where they stayed for a week. While at her mother's home, they luckily managed to avoid the Tailed Beast Ball from the which struck Kumogakure, sparring their lives. However, Tsuki fell to the wrath of the beast's attack when attempting to protect his younger cousin during the battle, leaving Ayame to care for Shichirou alone. The mother and child returned to Kumogakure, only to find ruins and injured people. Their very own civilization was destroyed, and there was nothing they could do about it in the slightest. Their very own home was destroyed, not even a trace of it survived. Everything they gathered over the year, toys, furniture, antiques, memories, pictures, all of that was forgotten. With no place to live, Shichirou and Ayame moved to a surviving village where everyone was taking refuge. Unfortunately, a group of bandits realized the desperate state that Kumogakure was left in and they attacked. The few surviving shinobi managed to fend these bandits off, but several were slaughtered. Fortunate for Ayame, neither her or her son were injured during this raid, though as the top medical nin of Kumogakure her assistance was required greatly, forcing her into leaving Shichirou in the care of her sister at that time. Without prior knowledge, Ayame handed Shichirou over to her jealous filled sister. Ayame's sister was incapable of having children of her own, thus she was overwhelmed with hate when receiving Shichirou. She wanted her sister to suffer..to not have children of her own. As a result, she took Shichirou into the forest and threw him in the air. Following him was her, who was wielding a knife. The child would have been dead but someone, a shinobi of Kumogakure, followed the two and saved the boy right before he was killed. Her plans were ruined, but Ayame's sister knew she couldn't beat this man. With no other option, she abandoned Kumogakure. The man took Shichirou back to his mother, who was utterly shocked to hear her sister attempted such a thing. Five years had passed and the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended, and news of Tsuki's death had reached Ayame and was long gone. Despite this, she still never remarried, ignoring all of the suitors that reached out to her. What was sadder was that Shichirou held no first hand knowledge of his father other than the stories his mother told him on many occasions. At the age of five, Shichirou participated with in a challenge to become the raikage's next partner, to which he won, though the elders secretly cheated to allow the child to win, for their wanted him to become the next raikage and what would provide a better experience. As a result, Shichirou began training with the raikage to improve his shinobi skills, focusing mainly on his unique kekkei genkai which he inherited from his father. In addition to this training, Ayame began feeding unique pills which she created to Shichirou, informing the young boy that they were vitamins he needed to take to keep him healthy. This wasn't a true statement in the slightest. The pills were used to increase the size and amount of chakra his created a single time, strengthening his already large pathway system. At age seven, Shichirou finally entered the Academy, while continuing his training alongside the Raikage when classes were released. During his time in the academy, Shichirou excelled in the ninjutsu portion of the Academy but was simply average in the other portions of the shinobi arts. Realizing his strengths and weaknesses, Shichirou was placed into a squad alongside Izaya Yashin, Morikawa Futaba, and Nikkotama under the leadership of Team Karui, making them the first five man cell in the history of Kumogakure. Personality A pervert is the perfect word to describe Shichirou's entire being, as that is what he is. Without a doubt, Shichirou is the biggest pervert of his team and of his entire generation, who are all known for the pervert-like dispositions. On several occasions, Shichirou will often take bold risk to capture mental images of a female's body, evident by the fact that he ran into the women's bath house despite the raikage's threat of throwing him off a cliff. Shichirou is often seen reading, though the content is completely inappropriate for a child his age. These comics/books involve beautiful women doing "naughty" acts. Where he gets these books, his has yet to reveal even when being punished his mother. To protect his source, he'll even give his mother false information, sending her on a wild goose chase. While his perverted disposition is indeed ridiculous, many girls find it very difficult to believe, considering his normal attitude. When around beautiful women, Shichirou will often be polite, or timid and calm, using his soothing voice and cute appearance to approach them, giving these girls a sense of pleasure. This is simply an act. Shichirou's experience with women, given to him by his own experience and the books he read, has granted him with the ability to essentially "read" women and what they enjoy, allowing him to approach them in the best way possible. Despite their age, if Shichirou finds them attractive he goes in and makes the best attempt he can. Despite his perverted nature, Shichirou has noted that he holds a great deal of respect for women, thus one he enters a relationship he honors that relationship. Under all of this however, Shichirou is a very kind person who is saddened that the shinobi way is too fight and die in battle, though he accepts it, as he is extremely loyal to Kumogakure. The reason for such loyalty is a result of meeting and being the partner of the raiakage who himself is a very loyal individual who does anything to protect his village and strengthen it. As a result, Shichirou will do absolutely anything to ensure Kumogakure is strong and well, even if it means killing others if they threaten Kumogakure, or any of his friends. Despite this loyalty, Shichirou has a soft spot for his fellow teammates, evident by the fact that when Izaya abandoned Kumogakure he did absolutely nothing about it, finding it impossible to hurt him. Appearance Even as a baby, Shichirou was extremely cute and he has not grown out of that description in the slightest. By many girls his age, Shichirou is targeted and approached by many, though many of these girls are turned down for the sole reason that they don't please him enough, or that he's targeting a specific girl or group of girls with fantastic bodies/features. Many men stating that he abuses his good looks. His features are nearly perfect, as the shape and placement of everything regarding his face (noise, lips, eyes) are placed and shaped in the perfect manner, not being off a single millimeter. Shichirou is a child with brown shaggy hair which reaches to the tip of his shoulders, with teal colored eyes that glisten and sparkle when exposed to a bright light. In addition, his muscles are well defined, though they aren't big nor small and can instead be classified and described as lean. Due to his unique physical appearance, as he is described as perfect, Shichirou’s mother believes that it would be best if the latter looked nice as a shinobi, despite how often he protest about the clothes. As a result, his clothing is completely different from that of any shinobi, as he instead wears clothes as if he was a model or even that of a cowboy. Normally, Shichirou is seen wearing a nice black vest with white buttons over a white collared shirt with black buttons. However, the he normally keeps the top buttons of both pieces of clothing unbuttoned and then folds them back as if they were a V-neck, perhaps to reveal a small bit of his muscular chest. Following this, are silk black pants that are tucked into his long brown boots which reach right below his knees, so that they don’t prohibit movement and provide better protection. His outfit would not be complete without accessories. Tied to his waste is a purple cloth made of silk which reaches downwards down to the end of his thighs. This cloth’s support is fortified by a yellow waistband. This waistband is also used to hold Shichirou’s swords at his side, granting him easier access to them during battle. Lastly, the black, fingerless gloves complete Shichirou’s outfit. Abilities Trained to become the leader of Kumogakure after the raikage’s time with the position was up, Shichirou always have received special treatment, including the best training and tutoring from the best of teachers, one being the raikage himself. Regardless, Shichirou has only trained in a few specific shinobi arts, revolving around his Kekkei Genkai and the other dealing with Kenjutsu, which is a traditional fighting style, taught to children of Kumogakure during their time in the Academy. In addition to his abilities revolving around fighting, Shichirou also possess a very powerful charisma which grants him the ability to influence people with little ease and on rare occasions does he ever have to actually emit any sort of effort to convince people to do what he wants. As a result, most people mistake this ability as some sort of Genjutsu which is quite ironic indeed considering Shichirou’s genjutsu skills are absolutely terrible, as he is simply not suited for it because of his chakra being mostly composed of yang, granting him large reserves but poor chakra control. On many events, Shichirou have convinced people, men and women, into giving him money, food, information, making him a very resourceful person when gathering equipment necessary for him to complete his mission. For this very reason, he is often chosen for diplomatic and political missions where he is forced to negotiate with others. Despite his advanced ninjutsu skills and above average Kenjutsu prowess for a Genin, Shichirou never confront anyone openly, instead being the support type fighter of the group. Typically, he’ll allow his partner Izaya to attack his opponent and force them into a position where it allows Shichirou to attack with precision. In fact, he is the last person to do anything in his squad, even when defending as that is Nikkotama’s domain with her barrier ninjutsu. As a result, Shichirou is often considered an offensive and defensive fighter, unlike Izaya and Nikkotama who are only one of the two. More impressive than all of these abilities however are Shichirou’s large chakra reserves, which are both naturally and artificially built. From a young age, he was fed several pills by his mother which were specifically designed to increase his reserves by expanding the actual chakra pathway system and strengthening the liver which produces chakra to a natural a degree. As a result, he can use several of his own ninjutsu abilities in a continuous succession, though his poor chakra control often forces him to use more chakra then needed, thus he often over exerts himself and ends up losing lots of chakra over a period of time. The most impressive testimony to his abilities is the fact that he can use his own technique, Corrupt Release: Nanite Extermination Technique three times a day before finally collapsing due to the sheer amount of chakra it requires to function correctly. Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Stats